


First Steps

by tmycelah



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Short, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmycelah/pseuds/tmycelah
Summary: A very short and sweet fic about the Warrior of Light and Aymeric de Borel watching the Starlight Celebration begin in Ishgard.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange 2020





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



_This_ , thought the grandly titled Warrior of Light as he looked around the Firmament, _is worth it_. 

The newly constructed residences had been finished just in time for Starlight and thank goodness-the heavier snows that indicated Winter were just beginning. As he watched the new residents engage excitedly in the Starlight festivities, the Warrior of Light felt warmth and contentment deep down to his bones.

 _Or mayhap it’s the mulled wine_ , he thought as he sipped the last of the spiced drink. He also felt warm for another reason. Aymeric de Borel, the esteemed Lord Speaker of the House of Lords (whose beauty could not be hidden even in a simple woolen shirt and trousers) was making his way towards the stocky hyur as they sat on a sheltered bench. The Warrior let out a contended sigh as Aymeric handed him a new steaming cup of wine. 

“Ah my friend,” the elezen said as he settled beside him, “this is what I want for all of Ishgard someday!” So saying, he waved his hand to encompass the scene before him-children of all classes playing in the snow, sounds of joy and bright smiles all around as the Starlight decorations went up. 

“Someday, gods be good,” the Warrior agreed as he plucked one of the cups from Aymeric’s hand.

Aymeric gave the hyur a side long glance as he sipped his own drink. 

“I must say, it has been quite some time since I’ve seen you so relaxed.” 

“Hmm? Really?” responded the Warrior as he looked at the happy scene before him. “It has been a long time since been involved with building something instead of tearing things down. Even if it’s for good… having your talent for destruction be seen as your only value can be wearying.”

There was a heavy silence after that and the Warrior could _feel_ Aymeric’s brain go into overdrive as the elezen no doubt reviewed every previous interaction between them. 

“Well-” he started, before the Warrior put his hand up to forestall whatever well-meaning assurances Aymeric was about to give. 

“I don’t blame you for asking for my aid. It just soothes my soul to create. And to be with those I hold dear.”

This last part was said as the Warrior avoided Aymeric’s gaze, leaning slightly into the taller elezen’s side. _Oh_ , Aymeric thought, feeling a blush heat his face and seeing a similar blush rise on the other man’s face. Saying nothing, he wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders of his companion and together they sat in contented silence, watching the snow gently fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ThatScottishShipper doesn't mind this is so short but I read their prompt and this scene would not leave my head. I hope to add more to it some day; this is a fun relationship to explore!


End file.
